An Extra Slytherin
by Black Cat Prowl
Summary: Abused. Misunderstood. Different, yet the same. They hurt so bad, and can only find comfort in each other's arms.


Chapter One

**Before I start the story, let me say some things. So, I'm not good with beginnings, and this story idea started at the beginning of the end anyway; so this story has a lot of backround information that will eventually be covered in the story line. It starts at the beginning of what would be the seventh year at Hogwarts, and it is mostly from Draco's POV. The girl he's with does not exist in the orginal story, but they've been friends since first year. I'll let you figure out the rest one your own; enjoy.**

Draco was led into the room by another deatheater.

"This is your final test." the deatheaer explained.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked.

His eyes where drawn to the center of the room, and he saw a person tied to a chair with a bag over their head.

"Huh?"

The deatheater pulled the bag off of their head. Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes were ripped, and there were cuts on her face. Tears streamed from her eyes as if they would never stop. She opened her eyes and screamed, which was muffled by the rag in her mouth.

"Holland?!" Draco gasped, "What's going on?!"

"Your task." the deatheater said, "Kill her."

Draco didn't believe him.

"But she's a pureblood! And a deatheater!"

"She lied to you! She, is a mudblood!"

Draco stared at Holland in disbelief.

"No." he said, "I-I don't believe you!"

Everything was silent for a moment, then the deatheater spoke up.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He untied the rag and Holland immediatley started screaming. The deatheater put a knife to her cheek.

"Shhhh." he said, "Just tell the truth now babydoll; you don't want another scar on that pretty face of yours, do you?"

Holland released a shuttering breathe.

"Draco wont kill me, and when I get out of here you'll be sorry!"

The deatheater slashed her cheek, leaving yet another cut on her face.

"Leave her alone!"

Draco tried to knock the knife out of his hand, but the deatheater dodged him.

"Stop it Draco!" Holland cried, "It's true! I'm a mudblood! But you must know that it doesn't change anything-!"

The deatheater cut her face again. She cried out in pain, the deatheater grinned.

"Don't try to seduce him!" he growled, "Worthless mudblood!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew that you would hate me if I did."

Draco felt like his heart had just been stabbed with a shard of solid ice. She thought he'd hate her, but all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her that he didn't care what kind of blood she had; but he couldn't, not here, not now.

"What happens if I refuse to kill her?" he asked.

Both the deatheater and Holand stared at him in surprise.

"Then you will both be killed." the deatheater said, "Slowly."

Draco looked at Holland. She closed her eyes and nodded. He raised his wand and used it to push a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too."

The deatheater rolled his eyes and made a small huff noise.

"You don't have to make it feel good about itself before you kill it; it's just a useless mudblood."

"Avada-"

Holland gave a small cry of fear and closed her eyes tighter. Draco looked at her one last time, then spotted something that made him stop. A gold bracelet on her right wrist. He started to remember last year's Valentine's Day when he'd given it to her and the promise he'd made her that day.

_"I promise that I will always love you, no matter what. No matter how bad things get, I will always remember all that you've done for me; and that I can always trust you. I promise that I will never hurt you, and that I will always help you; no matter how bad the consequenses."_

How could he forget? How could he break his own promise?

"Draco."

Draco was snapped back into the present. Holland was staring at him, and she seemed to know what he was thinking about.

"You haven't broken it yet."

"What the hell is taking so long?" the deatheater whined.

"I'm not going to do it." Draco said.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I'd rather die with her, than live without her."

"Fine!" the deatheater exclaimed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Holland screamed and tipped her chair over, the spell barley missed her. Draco snapped. He locked the deatheater's legs, took Holland's wand from him, and untied Holland from the chair. She almost knocked him down with the hug she gave him.

"I knew you wouldn't do it!"

"Hey!" the deatheater exclaimed, "What are you going to do with me?!"

Draco stepped forward and stomped on his face.

"Draco! You broke my nose!"

"You tried to make me kill my girlfriend!" Draco growled, "And then, when I wouldn't do it, you tried to kill her! You're luck I didn't put my foot somewhere else you worthless dungbomb!"

"Wow Draco, I've never seen you this mad." Holland whispered.

Draco hugged her.

"I'm sorry, what I almost did-"

"It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing; I wouldn't want you to suffer."

Holland kissed him and grabbed him hand.

"Let's get out of here."

They disapparated.


End file.
